the move
by fangirlpower96
Summary: clary moves to new york with her mom and goes to a new school where she finds herself at war. my first ever story please be nice. Chapter 2 is actually Chapter 1 rewritten with the help of another fanfic writer
1. Chapter 1

its beautiful clary?her mom asks.

yes mom. clary told her.

clary is mad that her mom made heer move to new york. Her mom got a new job and now clary found herself moving boxes into their new home. Clary starts at the local high school in the morning.

Clary heard bad and good of her new school. People say that it is a good school. She also read that the school is full of deliqents. The boxes were unpacked and her room was set up. It was time to go to bed for school in the morning.

The next morning clary woke up and got dressed.

It will be a good day! Clary's mom said

okay clary said back climbing into her mom's car. They did not talk the whole way to school.

When they got to the school clary got out of the car and went in the school to find the office. She learned that the school was full of deliqents. She went to the office and got her class list and went to her first class. People in her first class were very mean noone talked to her. Some of them just stared at her she waned to hide. She made herself go to her next class.

Clary missed her old school. Noone stared at her and people talked to her. She had a few friends that she could talk to but they did not talk now that she left. She was alone in her new school. She wanted to go home and hide under the bed.

The second class was not fun. People called her names now and made fun of her hair. She sat next to a boy for her second class. People ignored him. His name was simon. Maybe they could be friends.


	2. Chapter 2(Chapter 1 rewrite)

This is actually chapter one rewritten with help from a new friend.

Disclaimer: I do not own TMI

"It's beautiful isn't it Clary?" Jocelyn asked turning in her seat to look at her daughter.

"Yes mom." Clary answered staring out the window.

Clary is mad that her mom made her move to New York. First her mom got the new job and now Clary found herself moving boxes into their new home.

Clary starts at the local high school in the morning. She's heard bad and good things about her new school. People have said that it's a great school, but she's also heard that the school is full of delinquents.

Clary brought the last box into her new room and unpacked it. She looked around the room feeling homesick. Her new room was still bare, white plain walls none of her in it. Clary's old room was all her from the paint which she did herself with her mom's help right down to the posters and rugs.

She turned her attention to setting up the new room. She put her clothes in the closet and made her bed. She organized her art supplies on the desk by the window and hung her posters. The room still felt empty and colorless. There was nothing she could do about that now so she changed into her shorts and tank top and went to sleep.

The next morning Clary woke up struggling to remember why everything felt wrong. She sat up and rubbed her eyes glancing around her new room she sighed and headed for the bathroom. She took a quick shower and changed into jeans and a loose fitted black band shirt. She slipped on her sneakers and added her art supplies to her bag before heading down to have breakfast with her mom.

"Morning sweetie." Jocelyn said placing her eggs and toast in front of her. Jocelyn was dressed in her paint splattered overalls with a paintbrush tucked behind her ear.

Clary ate slowly pushing the food around the plate and taking small sips of her drink. She wanted a light breakfast already feeling nervous about her first day at school.

"It'll be a good day." Jocelyn as Clary slid into the front seat of her mom's new car.

"Okay." Clary answered taking deep breaths on the short ride to school.

They pulled up to a large building. It looked normal enough. It was a large brick building. "Idris High" was posted above the double doors. Clary grabbed her bag and went for the office.

Clary walked through the halls and soon learned that it really was full of delinquents. All through the halls students ran and shouted. Some pushed and shoved each other. Talks of weekends spent doing things her mom would faint just hearing about. She finally made it to the office. The secretary herself wasn't even friendly. She handed Clary her schedule with a look that said good luck.

Clary made it to her first class. She realized that pretty much everyone was mean. The girls picked on her and made fun of her for her hair. She was grateful when a tall skinny dark haired girl rolled her eyes at the teasing. At least not everyone is mean. It didn't help much she was still teased, she really wished she could go back home and hide under the bed.

She forced herself to go to her second class. It went on pretty much the same as her first class. She sat next to a boy with curly brown hair he was quiet and everyone just ignored him.

"Hi, I'm Simon." The boy said leaning across the small spaces between the desks.

"Clary." She answered.

"Uhh. Can I borrow a pencil?" He asked

"Thanks." He said looking away quickly after she gave him the pencil.


End file.
